Mojo Jojo
|-|Mojo Jojo= |-|Giant Mojo Jojo= Summary Mojo Jojo is a supervillain in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Mojo Jojo is a notorious chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville , and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy/laser weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-A | 8-B, Has a weapon that can increase someone's physical strength to 5-A Name: Mojo Jojo Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Chimpanzee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Level Intellect | Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Size, Genius Level Intellect, Fire Breath, Can shoot spikes from his hair, Can generate soundwaves by claping | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Level Intellect, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Flight with his ships, Can grant anyone the same powers as The Powerpuff Girls (Flight, Heat Vision, etc.), Power Nullification, Transmutation and Mind Control with the Anubis Dog Head Attack Potency: Wall level (Can lift large pieces of metal with his bare hands, Defeats a giant villain all by himself) | Large Planet level (Damaged the Powerpuff Girls) | City Block level (His weapons can destroy several building at once), Has a weapon that can increase someone's physical strength to Large Planet level (Turned Princess Morbucks into a Powerpuff Girl) Speed: Likely Peak Human, with FTL reactions (Can react to the Powerpuff Girls) | FTL (Comparable to the Powerpuff Girls) | Likely Peak Human, with FTL reactions, Has a weapon that can increase someone's speed to FTL (Turned Princess Morbucks into a Powerpuff Girl) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift large pieces of meatl with his bare hands) | Class M (Lifted part of a building) | Superhuman with giant robots Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class XMJ | At least Class KJ Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion that was this big, Survived a missile exploding in his face) | Large Planet level (Can survive hits from the Powerpuff Girls) | Unknown, Has a weapon that can increase someone's durability to Large Planet level (Turned Princess Morbucks into a Powerpuff Girl) Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown, but Higher | Unknown Range: Melee | Melee, Higher with Fire Breath, Spikes and Soundwaves | Some meters Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | An entire arcenal of technolical weapons, including laser guns, giant robots, flying ship, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Due to his gigantic brain, Mojo is extremely intelligent, especially at building hi-tech objects and weapons) Weaknesses: None notable | Antidote X will revert him back to base form | Mirrors can reflect his lasers Key: Base | Giant | With enough prep time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains